


Laws of Love | Sabriel

by Lunainuyasha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunainuyasha/pseuds/Lunainuyasha





	1. Ch.1 | Candy, Sweets and Chocolate

**Sam's POV** ;

     The bakery; walls decorated with a light brown paint and various colours of flowers along the wall was all but empty, other than Sam who stood at the counter there was one other boy in the store, he has short blonde hair and was looking at all the chocolate on display.

     Sam smirked as he stared at all the chocolate, he seemed very invested in them.

     The boy who looked to be a bit younger than Sam suddenly shot up and looked at Sam. "I'd buy them all but I don't have enough money, which one is the best!" He asked ecstatically causing Sam to step back slightly before chuckling to himself. - What _a strange boy_  -

     "Since I've been working the Chocolate Chip Banana Bread sells out quickly as soon as Ms Masters finishes her class at the University," the golden hair boy nods and stares at Sam them down at the banana bread "Okay, I'll take a loaf," he smiled childishly as Sam nods using a glove to place the banana bread into a small paper bag.

      "I recognize you," the boy narrows an eye trying to think. Sam raises an eyebrow as his heart beat rises. His hand grasps a knife he and Dean stole from a demon, apparently it could kill one, and hell it did.

     Sam couldn't help but think maybe some demon, or creature was after him, his instincts as a hunter still fresh in his mind. "You're in Ms Ponds Law Class too, but you were sitting like all the way across the room," he remembered as Sam let go of the knife with a small sigh of relief. He was curious to how the guy remembered such a small detail as someone who was sitting across the room from him.

     "My name's Gabriel by the way, we should sit together in tomorrow's lecture" he smiled brightly, Sam couldn't help but smile back but it quickly faded as he nodded. "Sure, I'm Sam, and that'll be $18.00," Sam smirked at the ridiculously over priced Banana bread. Gabriel complained about the price and sighed as Sam reminded him that he decided to buy the entire loaf.

[=]

     Sam got to his dorm and threw himself onto his bed, he got lucky and didn't have to share his dorm room with anyone. He held up the Demon Knife and stared at it as memories of hunting with Dean returned to him. He put the knife down not wanting to remember anything, only feeling the need to forget about hunting and Demons and Monsters.

     Sam placed the knife under his pillow and laid his head to rest wanting to sleep after being on his feet all day. The tall man slowly drifted off the sleep.

      _"Sammy don't leave!" Dean shouted holding on to Sam's wrist as he opened to door to exit the shitty motel they were staying at. Sam pulled Dean outside and slammed the door shut. "I cannot, will not do this anymore Dean, I want a life, I want to  fall in love, have a Wife (or husband) and kids, I want to watch them grow old and I want to have a family, I can't-do that while hunting, I can't-do that with Dad," Sam said angrily as Dean gave an almost panicked look. "Sammy, you have a family, and... I... Just don't go, don't be selfish like that!" Dean's pled turned to anger. Sam felt like snapping and yelling back but held his tongue, he still loved Dean and he didn't want to lose his brother. "Dean, yes I have a family, you, I have you, but I need to go find my own family, all on my own, even if it's a little broken, as long as we love each other and I will always welcome you..." Sam smiled at Dean who looked hurt a single tear dropped from his older brothers eye. "Stop stealing Lines from Lilo and Stitch, and that wasn't even correct," Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. He sighed and put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Okay Sammy, but promise to always answer my calls..." Sam nodded and gave a faint smile before walking away._

[=]

     Sam met up with Gabriel the next day right before class, the two sat beside each other that class, Sam learned that Gabriel loves to talk and when he gets going it's hard to stop him. Sam didn't mind though it was entertaining and he still got all the notes down. The two chatted about really normal things, like TV or clothes Sam wasn't used to it but he liked it. Gabriel was Sam's first and only friend.

     The two boys, decided to hang out after Sam was done work, they were getting to be pretty good friends even though they just met, at least that's what Sam thought, he never really had a friend that he knew he wouldn't have to leave soon before.

     Sam put on his uniform for work which was a simple black apron with a blue and green sunflower stitched into the bottom corner of it.

     Near the end of Sam's shift, Gabriel stopped waving at Sam as he entered the Bakery. "Hey Gabriel," Sam yawned as he greeting his friend, at least he thought so, he never really knew when someone is considered a friend.

     "Hello, Sammich! I have come to retrieve the chocolate!" He said dramatically and excited as he looked at all the chocolate around the store. Sam raised an eyebrow and gave Gabriel a look of judgement. "Did you just call me... Sammich?" He asked as Gabriel blushed slightly and laughed it off. 

     "What!?" He shrugged unsure of what to say. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, well I get off in 5 minutes so pick something and let's get out of here," Sam ushered Gabriel who ignored him and spent the next ten minutes deciding whether to get Carmel covered, Chocolate covered apples (yes, exactly that) or a half pound peanut butter cup.

     "Why'd it take you so long to pick chocolate," Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel began to laugh. "How can you make me pick between a double covered apple or a giant peanut butter cup!?" He asked as if it was the world's hardest choice. "You ended up buying both, you should have just done that to start instead of wasting ten minutes of my precious time," Sam joked as the two walked without realising where they were going.

      Gabriel stopped after 20 minutes of walking making Sam also stop and turn to face him. "Hm?" Sam asked questioning why they stopped. Gabriel tilted his head and looked at Sam. "Where are we? And where are we going?" He asked curiously questioning Sam who raised an eyebrow. "But... I was following you," Sam explained as Gabriel also cocked an eyebrow. "But... I was following you," Gabriel replied.

     "Shit," they both said simultaneously stood I'm the middle of the sidewalk. "Well... We'll have to make it back if we just walk in the way we came right?" Gabriel asked as Sam sighed and shook his head.

     "Not often... I used to go hunting with my da- brother," Sam caught himself. "We'd end of just walking in circled or just not finding our way anywhere, let's play it safe and just asked someone," Sam pointed towards a small plaza of stores, they walked into the nearest on not paying attention to the store name or anything.

      "Hi, my name is Madlyn, room for two? Is there anyone you want to specify for will anybody do?" She asked. She wore a bright red dress that reached to her knees and dark black heels. Sam raised an eyebrow confused he shook his head and looked at the pamphlet on the table Infront of them. Sam snickered and put a hand over his mouth.

     "Oh no, were ju- just lost, it's not like tha- that, we're just lost and we're trying to find our way home," He tried to keep himself from laughing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Sam slowly backed out of the establishment taking Gabriel with him.

     "Wait why are you laughing, why are we leaving?" Gabriel asked confused as Sam shook his head and pulled out his phone.

     "Yeah I'll just use the GPS on my phone- hahahaha," Sam bursted out laughed as the door shut behind him. The building had no windows on it and from what Gabriel could see a neon sign through the two were underneath it.

     Sam held his hand up as he tried to stop laughing. "Tha-that was was a, a strip club," Sam let out a long breath as he tried to breathe. Gabriel stepped back to look at the sign. "Big Asian Beauties," Gabriel read out, it took a couple of seconds for it to click but he soon too was bursting out laughing.

     The two eventually found their way back to the dorms, Sam smiled and waved goodbye to Gabriel as he entered his dorm. Sam's smile faded as he entered his dorm room. He heard footsteps from within the room and on instinct too out the Knife he had from the Demon Ruby Dean and he killed in Highschool.

     Sam slowly inched along the wall as he peered around the corner to see a man in a black suit standing there. "Hello Moose," he cocked an eyebrow to acknowledge Sam, who stepped from the corner to glare at the man. "Who are you?" He asked the man who tilted his head to the left slightly then back, "Crowley," he blinked causing his eyes to fill with red, he was a demon. Sam held up the knife ready to fight if he needed to.

     "Relax, I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway," Crowley tried to explain but Sam just laughed in his face. "You're a demon, why would you not kill me?" Sam asked as Crowley growled annoyed. "I'm here to tell you; don't fall in love with an angel," Sam raised an eyebrow confused but before he could ask any more questions the Demon was gone.

     "Angels aren't real," Sam scoffed and began to Demon proof the dorm room just in case.


	2. Ch.2 | Friendship, Autumn and Latte

**Gabriel's POV** ;

     Gabriel is an Angel of the Lord, or at least he was until get got into trouble, now he has to live for 12 months without his Grace as a Human, the first 2 months were the worst of his billions of years living, though last month wasn't the worst, because, for the first time in many years, he had a friend, it wasn't like speaking to an angel, most if not all of them had no understanding of friendship or emotion like Gabriel did being an archangel.

     Sam was funny and different, on the end Gabriel just had fun hanging out with someone who laughed at his jokes or spent spare time with him when he wasn't being forced to attend a university Law course because he "Broke the law of God," or whatever his father had said when he decided not to follow the rules.

     Gabriel took his green plaid sweater off its hook as he left the apartment, it was Friday and both Sam and he didn't have class so they decided to go to Starbucks since Sam had Apparently never been to one before, Gabriel found it appalling.

     Gabriel yawned as he knocked on Sam's dorm door, it soon opened as the taller man towered over Gabriel. "Hello, Leaning Tower of Sleep," Gabriel greeting with one of his silly nicknames he likes to give. He often rarely used Sam's name and resorted to random nicknames, some good, some not so much.

     "That was utter trash," Sam yawned as Gabriel gave w look of complete judgment. "What high school class did you just walk out of? 'Utter Trash? Really?" Gabriel asked as Sam shooed him out of the doorway, hair a complete mess. "You're the one who told me to watch that stupid show about high school," Sam rolled his eyes as the two began walking towards their destination, the nearest Starbucks.

     "Which one? There are a lot of shows about high school Samuel," Gabriel wondered not remember what shows he wrote down for Sam to watch when he learned the complete lack of TV shows he'd watched. "There's more than one!?" Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Gabriel who just stared back for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing.

     "Uh, yeah, they're all different too, theirs Pretty Little Liars and Riverdale on the Mystery side, The Fosters and Switched at Birth on the comedy side, not to mention-" Sam cut off Gabriel as he held his head and shook it. There were too many shows based in high school.

     Gabriel and Sam talked about all the Shows Gabriel had watched, all of which blew Sam's mind, he never knew so many shows could be watched by one person.

     The two drastically different sized friends arrived at the closest Starbucks that was pretty empty at the time and Gabriel walked up to the Barista to order a drink, Sam tailing behind wrongfully assuming it was just like Dunkin Donuts (I'd say Tim Hortons but idk if you have it in the US :/ )

"Hey Clara," Gabriel waved to the woman with a smile. She waved back and leaned against the counter. "Hey, Gabriel, who's that?" She asked curiously as Gabriel stepped aside slightly. "This is Sammy, Sam, Sammich, Leaning Tower of Sam," Gabriel chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes. "Enough with that last nickname it's so horrible," Gabriel turned around from Sam to face Clara. "Okay... I'll..."

     "I'll have an Iced Grande, two-shot, six pumps caramel, soy, extra whipped cream caramel macchiato," (I don't actually know how to order from Starbucks so o spent around 20 minutes figuring it out," Gabriel said effortlessly and with no problems as he ordered, Sam stood both speechless and highly confused and unsure behind him.

     "Gabriel, um I... Uhh, what the hell did you order and how do you even order something, I'm all 50 shades of confused," he whispered to Gabriel, he turned back to look at Sam as Clara laughed. "Wow, you really are so uncultured in "white privilege"," Gabriel chuckled as the Barista chimed in.

     "This is my favourite part of the job, seeing people who have no idea how to order anything, don't worry I'll help you out quickly," she chuckled as she grabbed 5 cups of various sizes out to show Sam. "Okay in order from smallest to largest we have the Short, Tall, Grande, Venti and Trenta," she explained quickly then moved on just as quick. "If you wanna order with the least confusion," at this point, Gabriel chimed into the explanation. "Hot or Iced, Size, Decafe, Number of shots, Number of pumps of syrup, Type of milk, Extras and Drink Type," they both said simultaneously both giggling after.

     Sam rubbed his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Just... Hot... Grande... Coffee? Black? I just whatever is the equivalent of a Medium Black Coffee," he sighed shaking his head. Gabriel was amused by his confusion and put a hand on his shoulder then consoled him in a very condescending voice to make fun of him. Sam just shooed him to get the drinks and went to sit down leaving Gabriel to pay.

     Clara leaned in as he paid. "You're boyfriends cute, how long have you been dating?" She asked as Gabriel became instantly flushed red. "H-he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends and we only met s month ago," he said quickly putting his debit card away.

     "Really? By the way, you two talk to each other I'd think you were dating, plus the nicknames and he seem to be the only other person than me who has the patience to deal with you," she laughed as Gabriel rolled his eyes still flushed a bright red. "Shuddup," he turned away as she laughed.

     "Do you like him though?" Gabriel didn't know how to answer the question, maybe, definitely as a friend but he never thought about romance, especially since it'd be another broken Law his father would punish him for and it's much worse than his current punishment.

     "I don't know if I think of Sam like that... It never really came to mind till now... I don't even know if he's willing to date a guy," that last part didn't really matter of Gabriel if it really came down to it he could always get a female vessel not that he'd date someone so shallow as to only date someone if they were in a different body, that was just his opinion as an angel he somewhat understood the reason people only want to date the other gender, God had just made them that way, but Gabriel liked that they changed on their own and developed new ways of thinking.

     "Well, keep me updated," Clara smiled handing Gabriel both drinks. "Thanks, Mrs Oswald," Gabriel stuck his tongue out childishly at Clara. "Don't call me that," she rolled her eyes as Gabriel sat down with Sam.

     "This place makes no sense," Sam sighed sitting back with his coffee. Gabriel raised an eyebrow playfully, "How so?" He asked Sam looked at the cups.

      "The cup sizes makes no sense, Why is a Tall, Small, to me Tall and Small sound very different, then on top of that the Grande is medium, when it means big or large, then you have to stupidly massive Venti for only a little bit larger," Sam started as Gabriel chuckled along listening.

     "Looking at the Venti makes me imagine people drinking it and walking around needing to pee on everyone all day, then there's a size larger, yeah that's legitimate, because we all need to drink 30 ounces of Coffee," Sam continued to complain about the cups.

     Gabriel listened as Sam complained about how unnecessary everything is and how it's all needless complication. The two spent the next 20 minutes doing this, till both were done their drinks and decided to move on from the coffee shop.

     Gabriel eyed a costume store as they walked around finding something to do. "Halloween is coming up soon," he stated as they passed by the store. Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed slightly. "Yeah, Halloween, I hate it," he said honestly as Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

     "Why it's a bunch of free and cheap candy, I mean I was never allowed to participate in it, but I always wanted to," Gabriel explained as Sam nodded along. "Well, it was just never a good holiday for my brother and I. I'm surprised you've never celebrated it, being the sweets addict you are," Sam snickered as Gabriel sighed.

      "My family's is... Well... Religious, very religious and my father really didn't like celebrating it," Gabriel lied unable to tell Sam that the real reason was that he was an angel and he doesn't get to celebrate holidays, and his father always purposely kept him busy around Halloween.

     "Maybe we can go to a costume party," Sam suggested to Gabriel who instantly lit up like 5 candles in a dark room. "Really? Yes! Let's do it!" He said excitedly as Sam nodded with a small smile.

     "Wait, before we do that though, we will be watching some Horror movies," Gabriel grinned and Sam shrugged and nodded. "Yes! I'm so excited, I cannot wait!" Gabriel threw his hands up in the air as they began to walk again, both of them chuckling to themselves.

[=]

     Gabriel got back to his Dorm Room to see a familiar face or well vessel. Gabriel hung his sweater up and went to sit on the counter and stared at his guest. "Raphael," he stated with a small smirk. Raphael crossed his arms. "Gabriel, I've come to inform you of some important information," he said formally as he placed down his Angel Blade as a sign of good intentions.

     "Go on," Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. "Father has informed Joshua of a... The interesting task he wants you to do while being human," Raphael then became slightly uncomfortable which surprised Gabriel, it wasn't often an angel like him would show anything of the sort.

     "He wants you to... 'Give me a Pie to give to him' I don't know why he cannot do this himself but it is God's will," at this point even Raphael thought it was silly but Gabriel sighed, "There's a Pie in the fridge," he really didn't wanna give it up, but he'd buy a new one.

     "Ahem, more important, the Demon King Crowley has been seen searching for you, make sure not to reveal yourself," he stated as Gabriel noted with a snicker. "Even as a human I could beat him,"  Gabriel rolled his eyes cockily.

     "Don't underestimate him, Gabriel, he has ties with dangerous people and demons," Gabriel ignored these warnings and sighed laying down tired from his day.

     "I'm human now so I need sleep, see ya," Gabriel Waved Raphael away and in seconds he was gone. "Thank father," Gabriel sighed again.


	3. Ch.3 | Family, Friends and Movies

**Sam's POV** :

     Sam was awoken by the sound of his phone going off, he slowly reached over for the smartphone and tiredly answered it without seeing who it was. "Hey! Sammy!" A loud familiar voice shouted. It was Dean, other than Gabriel no one else called him Sammy, and since the voice was aeons to deep to be Gabriel, the obvious choice.

     "Dean?" He asked although he knew who it was, "It's...", Sam turned to look at his digital clock to find the time. "Oh... It's 12:00 pm," Sam sighed as Dean laughed through the device.

     "I'm in your area Sammy, I'm coming to visit," he said as Sam sat up straight, he nodded to himself  "You're, in my area? Cool sure I was planning to watch Horror Movies with a friend, so you can join us," Sam glared down at the floor in annoyance, not from his brother, but from the golden hair boy sleeping on his floor.

     "Sweet, well do that Sammy, I... Um am also bringing someone," Dean spoke slightly nervously. Sam smirked, knowing that awhile ago Dean had met a man who he completely and utterly fell in love with. "Do I get to meet this Castiel?" Sam smirked with a small chuckled as Dean went silent on the other side.

     "Shuddup..." He said embarrassed, Sam smiled and kicked Gabriel who he was going to yell at after he got off the phone. "Okay, we'll my dorm room number is, 167 the door will be unlocked so make yourself... Actually, don't, don't make yourself at home, just sit down patiently," Sam joked, he could Invision Dean rolling his eyes. "Okay, Sammy, I'll make sure to make a mess,"

     After the two brothers hung up Sam glared at Gabriel as he slowly yawned and stretched his arms. "Mornin' Samoose," he greeted as he sat up. Sam crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing sleeping on my floor?" He asked the smaller boy. He flashed a cheeky smile and shrugged. "I dunno," he fell back onto his back out of laziness.

     Sam glared for a few more seconds before sighing. "Just tell me, we're friends aren't we?" Sam insisted, Gabriel blushed and turned onto his side as to not face Sam. "I was careless... And used all my money, so I can't pay for my dorm and have no one to partner with so... I was gonna asked if you wanted to be doormates.

     Sam was surprisingly unsurprised at the news. "You know, it's not even far-fetched, you spend way too much on food," Sam said honestly to his friend who scratched his head. The Golden boy nodded. "Okay, but you have to get a job to help pay rent, and groceries," Sam shrugged not really minding having Gabriel as a roommate, they were good friends anyway.

     "Really!?" Gabriel turned around eyes as bright as the sun. "Thank you Sammmmmmyyyyy," Gabriel grinned as Sam blushed slightly at the smaller's reaction. "Also, why didn't you use the spare room?" Sam asked curiously, as Gabriel chuckled to himself slightly. "I forgot that was there,"

     Gabriel sat up again and yawned slowly getting up onto his feet. "By the way my brother and his boyfriend are coming over, were all going to watch whatever horror movie you have in store for us," Gabriel raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

     "I'm still deciding, we're going to watch a retro one and a newer one, one for the laughs," Gabriel put a hand to his think to make a thinking motion.

     "I'm... Gonna go ask Clara's father for a job now," Gabriel flashed a cheeky smile as Sam stared at him. He nodded "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," the blond boy slowly walked out of the room as Sam sat back on his bed.

      "Hello, Moose," a familiar voice spoke. "How'd you even get in here Crowley, I demon proofed everything," he quickly pulled out Ruby's knife from under his pillow. "You're getting sloppy," he cocked an eyebrow with a small smirk. "It's not like I've tried to kill you yet, I'm only here to help, I thought I told you, not to fall in love with an angel," Cowley spoke to Sam's confusion.

    Sam narrowed his eyes and glared at Crowley. "I haven't," Sam took a couple steps to his right. "Really Moose? I didn't know you were blind, figure it out, on the other hand, Lilith will be visiting you soon,"

     And with that statement again, Crowley disappeared in a blink of the eye. Sam growled and threw the knife on his bedside table. Annoyed he put on his jacket and went for a walk to clear his mind

[=]

      Sam got back to the Dorm Room at the same time as Gabriel. Gabriel wore his signature smile he rarely let fall as they both opened the door to the door. "Sammy! Where the hell, do you keep the beer!" And not to Sam's surprise, Dean was there and his first question was about where the beer was kept.

     "He keeps it beside the couch, there's a small hole in the wall behind the side table!" Gabriel shouted flashing a wink at Sam who just shook his head unamused. "Dean, I do not think it's polite to ask for a drink before greeting your brother," another voice spoke, Sam assumed it was Castiel.

      "Castiel?" Gabriel asked as they walked into the small living room. "Gabriel? I wasn't aware you shared one of these Dorms with Dean's brother," Castiel stated as Gabriel looked at Castiel with a worried look.

     The worried look quickly faded and a smile returned to his face. "Wait you have a brother Gabriel? And... He's dating my brother... Wow, okay I mean good choice Dean," Sam shrugged as Dean blushed slightly.

     "Come here," Dean smiled pulling Sam into a hug. It had been a while since they had seen each other.

     "This is Castiel," he said awkwardly as the two shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you, Sam," Castiel said looking to Dean, who nodded with a small thumbs up. "Likewise," Sam smiled.    

     Gabriel snickered at Castiel. "I forgot how socially awkward you were, little bro," Castiel narrowed his eyes at his older brother as Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Little Bro? You've got to be kidding me, when did you stop growing Twelve?" Sam laughed. Gabriel puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. "You're all just too tall, I am a normal sized person," the golden-haired boy held a hand to his chest.

     "He's the only one, who's ves- is so short," Sam was caught off guard by Castiel's half inclusion on a word he couldn't make out but just passed it off as his social awkwardness.

     "Okay let me catch you up on shit Sam, cause a lot has happened," Dean smiled as Sam sat down next to him. Gabriel took Castiel with him to go for a walk and talk since he knew how little the brothers saw each other.

     "Dean... First, are you all okay, I just wanna make sure my big bro is fine you've been hunting all this time," Sam asked with a worried expression. Dean smiled and nodded. "Dude it's cool, I still hate that you're not there but I understand and it's not the worst, I have Castiel now and Charlie and Ellen & Jo," he explains as Sam's expression became surprised when he said Castiel. "Wait, Castiel hunts?"

     Dean nodded and sighed. "It's a long story, couldn't get rid of him," Dean chuckled. Sam nodded and allowed him to continue. "But, Charlie and Jo started hunting together, trust me, it's not a team up I would want to go up against," Dean smirked as Sam gave an expression of pain then chuckled.

      "Jody and Donna set up a "Supernatural Call," Between police stations in town we or other hunters have passed through if they know about the who monsters thing to make it easy to reach a nearby hunter," Sam nodded it was a good idea honestly, Dean sighed again and looked back to Sam.

     "You know I really do miss hunting with my little bro," Sam looked down at his feet and shook his head. "I can't-do that, I can't go back to hunting as my life," Sam started as Dean closed his eyes with a clear sadness, missing his brother. "But there's one Demon I will hunt down with you," Sam looked up at Dean with Serious eyes.

     Dean's eyes shot open as he sat up to listen. "All I know is her name is Lilith, and she's supposed to be some big shot," Sam explained not completely sure of what they would do about her. Though he did have a small totally safe idea. "How do we find her?" Dean smirked as Sam smirked back.

[=]

**Gabriel POV;**

      Gabriel dragged Castiel outside with him and began to walk. "Does he know?" Gabriel asked his brother curiously. Castiel shook his head. "No," was all he said. Gabriel nodded and sighed. "I'm not going to tell you to stop," he said sensing the slight fear from Castiel. "You're not?" He asked confused. I chuckled and smiled.

     "Since when do I follow the rules, just don't let anyone find out, Angels aren't allowed to has relationships, but you and I, you Michael, Lucifer and I we all know what it's like to feel emotions like humans do, and it's something many angels will never understand," Gabriel's smile changed from one of impression to one of genuine happiness for Castiel.

     "I... I am in love with Dean, and I will protect him till the very end," was all Castiel said, and it seemed it was all he was sure of. To Gabriel that was good, grabbing onto something that's worth fighting for and fighting for it.

     The two kept silent Gabriel with his signature smile and Castiel with his bland expression. Then it was ruined by Gabriel horrible ringtone. He quickly picked it up slightly embarrassed "Just so you know, Dean will eat all your pie, so... I suggest you come back," Sam laughed as Gabriel panicked and grabbed Castiel dragging him back to the Dorm Room.

     "Your boyfriend is going to eat all my pie!" He shouted Gabriel swore he heard a small chuckle from Castiel, it made him happy.

[=]

**Sam's POV;**

     After Gabriel yelled at Dean for eating his pie and throwing a small temper tantrum the four of them put in a movie, Sam got to know Castiel a bit as they made popcorn. Castiel was interesting, he completely lacked social skills but he was funny, Sam saw what Dean liked in him.

    Frankly, it made Sam happy that Dean was willing to stick with one person, and not keep sleeping around. Castiel was someone special alright.

     Gabriel and Dean spoke exchanged embarrassing family moments as the eldest, he learned A LOT about Castiel, and unfortunately for Sam, Gabriel now knew all his darkest secrets, well dark in an embarrassing way.

     Sam fell asleep halfway through the first movie completely bored, it didn't feel like horror to him, more like a bad comedy. Gabriel had fallen asleep before Sam to his surprise, he would have told Gabriel to get off his shoulder but he seemed peaceful so he didn't.

     Sam, thought he saw a small smile from Dean before he blacked out, but he couldn't be sure now.


	4. Ch 4 Sniffles, Soup and Mistakes

**Gabriel's POV;**

     Gabriel took a deep breath before yelling a very loud. "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP LOSER, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" the trickster waited until Sam's eyes opened with a deathly glare. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms waiting for Sam to get up. "That's like almost Mean Girls right?" Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed.

     "Bonus points," Gabriel smiled, ever since he learned how little film and Tv Sam has watched he's been showing him classics and making references to see if he can become a "Normal boy again."

     "We are going costume hunting today because Friday is the campus Halloween party that... What's her name's throws," Gabriel said as Sam began to sit up slowly? Gabriel forgot that Sam slept shirtless and began to look away. Or at least try.

     There was no denying that he was good-looking, even a boring old angel could see that and it may or may not arouse a certain trickster. "Sam that's porn," Gabriel thought of and said quickly. Sam cocked an eyebrow completely confused. "What?" He asked.

     "Miranda Sings, we'll get to YouTube one day, for now, let's just stick you with TV," Sam shook his head in judgement.

     He pushed his covers to the side and began to get up. The large man when he got to his feet stood still then in a split second before he sneezed and stumbled back onto his bed. "*Sniffle*, I feel weird," Sam yawned as he sniffled. Gabriel nodded. "It seems you have a case of the common cold,"

     Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't get, 'Sick'," he claimed as Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Apparently, you do Mr Winchester," he placed his hand on Sam's forehead.  Gabriel nodded to himself. "No fever, Just a cold, you probably shouldn't go outside today, we'll just look at costumes online.

     "I'm fine Gabriel," Sam crossed his arms, Gabriel shook his head, it wasn't worth the risk of him getting the flu or anything. Gabriel took his water bottle and sighed. "Look straight up," he instructed. Sam cocked an eyebrow and Gabriel stared waiting, he did as Gabriel said and looked up at the ceiling.

    "Drink this," Gabriel said as he poured a small amount of water into Sam's mouth. Sam quickly forced his head down and swallowed followed by couching. "Yup, you're sick and you're not fine," Sam glared at Gabriel as he wiped his mouth.

     "What the hell does that prove?" He asked as Gabriel leant against the wall. "Your nose is stuffy, your brain didn't know that you were drinking so you tried to breathe," Gabriel explained his face completely serious and hell-bent on Sam resting.

     Sam pouted like a child. "I'm not sick... Just tired," Sam sneezed and Gabriel had none of it. "You're going to rest even if I have to call your bother to restrain you," Gabriel glared deadly serious. Sam threw himself on his bed and turned away to ignore Gabriel in a way still heeding his advice.

     "Good, I'll make you soup," Gabriel's smile returned as Sam mumbled to himself. "No salt," said making sure Gabriel heard. Gabriel rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen, it's not like Sam even owned salt.

     Gabriel thought for a second, by the way, Sam was acting, he's never gotten sick before. It was probably because of his crazy healthy lifestyle, but Gabriel found it weird still. Not that Gabriel had ever gotten sick, he was an Archangel.

     The next curve in the road for Gabriel was his complete utter lack of cooking skills, Sam always made everything so... He was going to need help.

     Gabriel didn't want to bother Dean or Castiel so he took Sam's notepad full of numbers which he knew was on top of the fridge. Sam, though he could hide something from Gabriel, but Gabriel was just too smart.

     Gabriel flipped through the paged and looked at the named and numbers of everyone. "Ellen, Joe, Bobby, Ruby... Dead?" He looked at the paper with her name crossed out and the word Dead below her name. He gave a saddened look and continued looking through the names. "Jess... Dead, Amy... Inactive, Meg... Don't call... Dad... Don't call," not Gabriel just felt terrible for reading this now but it was a wasn't for him to stop now, he's already seen most of it.

     "Charlie! Charlie sounds nice, let's call Charlie," Gabriel nodded as he picked up the landline and called the number written under Charlie. "Hello?" A woman picked up. "Hello, my name is Gabriel and if I'm correct you are a friend if Sam Winchester?" He asked and was greeted with a moment of silence. "Oh God, what happened?" She asked with panic in her voice.

     "Oh! Nothing serious, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm his dormmate and he's gotten sick and I have no idea how to... Well, um... I didn't think this through, I was just hoping for some help and your name was here and..."  Gabriel was Interrupted by Charlie.

     "Okay, were on our way to help, Sam is a good friend of ours and we'll, I'd be nice to see him and take a break so... See ya in a bit," Charlie hung up. Gabriel was about to ask who "we," were but I guess he'd find out.

      Gabriel opened the door to check on Sam quickly to see he was fast asleep which was good.

[=]

      Gabriel heard a knock at the door and went to open it assuming to was Charlie and Company. "Hey," Gabriel yawned as he answered the door to two women. One with long red hair and the other with long blonde hair. "Hey bitches," Charlie smiled as she answered the door. Gabriel raised an eyebrow confused but just shook his head.

     "Sam is sleeping right now and I said I'd make soup but I actually can't cook, like at all," Gabriel rubbed his head as The blonde woman chuckled.  "My name's Jo, by the way, and this is Charlie, we're friends of Sam," She smiled as they entered.

     The two girls placed their bags down on a chair and looked around the dorm. "Not as messy as you thought? Sam's kind of a clean freak, and a health freak and has a strange fetish for serial killers," Gabriel listed as he opened the fridge.

     "Yeah, we know, the kid once at nothing but a salad for two weeks because he gained a little weight, he's worse than us," Jo laughed as Charlie nodded. Gabriel chuckled to himself making a mental note of it.

     Charlie peeked into the fridge and cocked an eyebrow. "Um, that fridge is full of sweets," she stated as Gabriel nodded.

     "They're all mine, I have, Chocolate cake, Strawberry Short Cake and Cheese Cake for Cakes, although Cheese Cake is a pie, Sam refused to let me put it with the pies because it's called cake," Gabriel began just looking at the bottom shelf.

     "We have Blueberry, Apple, Pumpkin, Vanilla Cream and Chocolate Cream pie," He pointed at the stacked boxes of pie before sighing. "Or I did have Chocolate Cream pie till Dean ate it all," he pouted like a child as Jo smirked.

     "That sounds like Dean," Jo turned to Charlie and gave a questioning look. "Are Dean and that Castiel guy dating?" Her mind went sidetracked as she opened the two draws with Vegetables and pulled out what could be used to make soup and soup stock

     "Yeah, my brother and Dean are a pretty cute couple, though I hope he doesn't give up on Cas, he's kinda, well weird," Gabriel interjected.

     "Wait, Castiel is your Brother?" Charlie asked surprised by the small blond. "Yeah,", Gabriel nodded as Jo and Charlie both gave each other a look, a look Gabriel could never understand. "So, are you interested in Sam?" Jo asked as if her words were a gun and she had just shot Gabriel. Gabriel scratched his head unsure of how to answer.

     "I mean, he's hot and he's cute... And funny," Gabriel blushed as the two girls practically did a seance around him but instead they were speaking to him and all the questions were about Sam. "Would you date him?" Charlie asked.

     "I dunno, I like our friendship and wouldn't want to make it awkward, and um... We only met two months ago," Gabriel felt so small before, these girls were terrifying, not even his father scared the Archangel as much as these girl's aggressive questioning. "Wouldn't a double wedding be great, brothers and brothers," Jo grinned as Charlie nodded.

     Gabriel just stood still silent as the two talked away while making an interesting soup with what they had. It turns out Sam does own salt a lot of it, Gabriel wondered why since he didn't really like it. Unless it was for demons but Gabriel knows Sam has no idea about that.

     "Will you two stop planning my wedding, I don't even have a lover," Sam wondered out of his room as he scratched his head, followed by a sneeze. "Why'd you stop by anyways?" Sam asked as Gabriel narrowed an eye.

     "Samoose, you should be happy to see your friends, especially after I went through the trouble of calling them," Gabriel winked nonchalantly as the Winchester sighed. "Why am I not surprised, Gabriel I told you I'm fine, I'm not sick I was just tired and that sneeze was because my feet were cold," Sam stuck his nose up as Gabriel sighed frustratingly.

     "Sammy, you are S I C K; sick, and you had better treat it seriously, you could catch far worse if you're not careful," Gabriel grumbled as Sam turned his head. "I don't get sick, Gabe,"

     Gabriel was about to yell at Sam then he realised that Sam had called him Gabe. "Did you just..." Gabriel asked in disbelief. Sam never was the type for nicknames and that even showed on Charlie and Jo's face. ,

     "Damn why aren't you two dating, I mean it's a perfect match," Jo stated as Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever I could never date someone like Gabriel, he's loud and obnoxious, reckless with his money, and has no sense of privacy, I should never have let him live with me,"

    Sam's eyes widened almost on a realisation of what he had just said. And everything thing that was just said, well, it broke the Archangel. "Sam!" Charlie shouted at him, he looked scared, as if he'd never seem Charlie so mad.

     "I see... I should've known, you're just like everybody else, I've never been liked, Castiel was the only one before you... I guess he's the only one again, I... Really was beginning to like you Sam, I... Bye," Gabriel clenched his fist unable to understand what was happening to him, he'd never felt so horrible before, the boy was just human so it shouldn't have mattered to Gabriel. He was a friggin Archangel.

     Gabriel slammed the door behind him as he quickly walked away from the Dorm. "So why does it hurt," Gabriel said out loud to himself. Within seconds as if responding to Gabriel's pain clouds began to rumble and rain began to fall.

     The trickster kept walking as far away as he could, he wasn't looking where he was going. Maybe if he had had his grace, but... With a flash of lightning Gabriel looked up to see he was standing in the middle of the street and before anything could register, everything faded to black.


	5. Ch 5 | Lost, Regret and Betrayal

Gabriel POV;

Gabriel's eyes opened to the shining sun blinding him. He immediately put an arm over he face to block the sun before realising he wasn't being blinded and it didn't hurt to look at it. "You're awake," he heard in a tongue he had not used for months. He turned around to see a familiar angel. Well to him every angel was familiar.

"Camael, wait... Why are you wearing that, there should be no reason to," he stared at the angel covered in flames, a white cloth covering her vessels body like torn Japanese Kimono. "My Astral Dress? Well, you're wearing yours too," she stated as Gabriel looked down to see a Silver suit with golden lining.

"We're not on Earth are we?" He guessed as she nodded and turned to face a house. She walked towards it and opened the door going inside, Gabriel followed behind. "This is this vessels heaven, I've had this vessel for a very long time, I feel most comfortable here," She smiled. Her vessel was a teenage girl, with blonde hair to her waist and blue eyes.

"I see... I don't remember Shaddai-El-Chai looking like this," Gabriel said referring to his Astral Dress. Camael laughed as she watched her vessels soul. "Last time you wore it, you're Vessel was female so that did affect it," Gabriel nodded, that was correct. But even so, it felt like the last time he wore the armour his father had made was just a dream.

"If I'm correct our father was very narcissistic when he made our Astral Dress', Shaddai-El-Chai means, "The Almighty Living God," She smiled as Gabriel nodded, that was also correct.

"Anyways what happened Camael why am I here?" He asked leaning against a wall and tapping his foot. "Last thing I remember... I got in trouble, can't remember what for though," He puffed his cheeks as he thought back.

She cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "I don't think what father and Michael did to you was right," She whispered as she crossed her arms. "Wait... What?" Gabriel asked. Camael gave a sympathetic look before shaking her head. "Not here, it's too big of a risk, go find Castiel," she instructed. Gabriel began to get annoyed with the lack of explanation.

"Fine, but this better not be a game," He turned around and left the house.

Sam POV;

Gabriel has been in the hospital for a week now with no signs of waking. Sam does the same thing every day, at the same time. He goes to Gabriel's Hospital room and says the following;

"I'm sorry, I was sick, I wasn't thinking straight, I should've listened to you and I shouldn't have said what I said, it was a lie absolutely none of it was true... Gabe... I'm sorry I messed up," he placed a hand on Gabriel's and closed his eyes.

The hunter would then leave behind two flowers, one an Aloe flower, the other a Yellow Rose.

Each flower had its own meaning and onto its self-was an apology just in case he woke up when Sam wasn't there. The Aloe signified Healing, Protection and Affection. While the Yellow Rose a promise of a new beginning.

Without fail every day before the Hunter left. "I love you," he'd whisper as he exited the door.

Sam had been utterly depressed and the feeling of guilt never left his side. He went to class, worked and read books like he used to, but he didn't feel like Sam.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't blame anyone else except for himself.

Sam was sitting on his couch feeling down for himself as he got a call from Dean.

"Hey," he answered blandly as his brother spoke. "Hey, Sammy! So I was looking at those Shoes you wanted and they're pretty expensive and..." Sam sat up confused at what Dean was getting at. "Shit, sorry something got stuck to my shoe, Haha looks like I'll need new ones too. Maybe that girl Lilith with selling them to me, You should get over here too we can both look for something nice," Dean went on as Sam narrowed his eyes and stood up taking the Demon Blade and putting it under his shirt.

"I'm heading to the Motel, you know the one, see ya there,"

Sam opened the phone book he kept in one of his drawers and looked for the first phone book in the book. Sam was being stalked by Lilith and he probably wanted to get out before anything happened.

Thankfully Dean and him and set up a set of code to use for situations like this. "Yeah, sure it's been a bit, it'd be great to hang out again, I'll see yeah there can't wait," Sam said before he hung up and spotted the motel. It wasn't too far away.

Sam left his dorm and took the car he rarely used out of student parking to go meet up with Dean.

[=]

Sam pulled up at the Motel where he saw Dean waiting for him. "Nice Car looser," Dean flashed a small smile. Sam rolled his eye and as he approached Dean.

"Still upset?" Dean asked concerned as Sam clenched his fist. "I should've gone after him," Sam responded as his brother put a hand on his shoulder. "No one blames you, fights happen," but that still didn't make Sam feel any better.

Castiel stepped out of the Impala with a small cat in his arms. If it wasn't for the cat Sam would have looked away ashamed. "Cas is the biggest pain in the ass, he keeps picking up stray cats," Dean growled in annoyance as he glared at the beast.

"It doesn't like it when you call it "stray"," Castiel said as he walked around the Car to Sam and Dean.

Castiel stared just past Sam in what could only be described as a mix of worry and confusion. Dean cocked an eyebrow at Castiel. "Hey, Cas, earth the Castiel, are you okay," Dean snapped getting no reaction.

"Hey Cassy, heard you've been hanging with some human Hunter's," Sam's eyes widened as he froze at the familiarity of the voice. "G-Gabriel?" Was all that left the tall Hunter's mouth.

He turned around to see the short golden-haired boy, though he seemed a little different. "Um... Hey? I'm not sure who you are, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know who I am, I am the Archangel and you do Hunt with Castiel," He smirked cockily as Sam's soul felt like it dropped.

"Archangel? That's funny, Angels aren't real, when'd you get out of the hospital anyway, you probably shouldn't be out walking and, last I checked, you had broken bones, a lot of them so...," Dean looked at Sam as he realised what must have me going on. Sam clenched his fist and pulled out Ruby's dagger. "Son of a bitch," Sam growled ready to attack.

"Really? I'm not a Demon, though it was rather peculiar that my vessel was... Broken, but eh?" He tilted his head quickly and walked closer to Castiel. "Anyways Camael told me to come see you, I'm not sure why, but eh,"

"You really don't remember brother? You got in trouble and father took away your grace, so you were human for around 2 months," Castiel explained as Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. Both Sam and Dean stood in complete confusion. (hehe, only one other person will get why it's funny) "What!? I'm pretty sure that didn't happen, even if it did I'd remember being human," Gabriel crossed his arms and stared at Castiel. "What month is it?" He asked.

"October," Sam said while looking at the ground. "Okay... Yeah, my last memory is of summer, so... What the hell happen? Is it even important?" Gabriel asked rubbing his head. "Camael said she didn't like what Micheal did to me... Would that have been erasing my memory, what did I do so bad that, that's what they fell back on?" Gabriel asked another question.

Castiel seemed like he had no idea. "I can only assume it's because you fell in love with a human," Sam kept his gaze away from Gabriel unable to look him in the eye. "Really? I went and spoke to Micheal before this and he denied any of this... Why would he lie, so what if I fell in love with one human, why not just punish me and move on?" Gabriel wondered aloud as Castiel gave a saddened look.

"I have no idea, and I don't know who Camael is, I thought I knew everyone in heaven," The two continued to talk as both Sam and Dean stayed silent. Dean was trying to wrap his head around everything, that much was obvious to Sam.

"That's a story for another day Cas, but right now I want to figure out why my memory was really erased," Gabriel looked up, Sam caught a familiar grin but kept his glace away from the boy.

Sam saw the early signs of anger from Dean he was mad and confused about the angel thing, Sam was too, but he didn't deserve to be angry, not after what he did to Gabriel.

The Hunter began to walk away without warning as Dean pulled Cas to the aide.

Sam felt a hand reach out for him and stop him, as he looked forward he realised he has almost walked into the street. "Gabriel," he turned around to see the apparent Archangel. "Be careful, you could have gotten hurt!" The tone of his voice was so familiar, the exact same as when he scolded Sam for not taking sickness seriously.

"S-sorry, you're right," Sam looked at the ground. The Archangel bent down so his face was in Sam's view, which admittedly wasn't very far down for Gabriel. "You haven't looked at me once since we've met, most people are honoured to see an angel... But you seem saddened by it why?" Gabriel asked as Sam chuckled lightly.

"I've looked at you a lot, just I can't anymore, not after what I said, just so you know, I'm sorry... Even if you don't remember," Sam turned his back and walked away.

"  
Sam, I may not remember but to me, it seems like our story has only just begun and I have this burning feeling, A feeling that will not like me go like my Grace has been ignited for the first time in millions of years,

I can feel our hearts beating as one,  
We can't let this die

"


	6. Act 2 Ch6 | Angels, Demons & A New Beginning

**Sam's POV;**

     Sam opened his bedroom door to see a woman in white sitting on his bed. "Hello Sam," she smirked as Sam glared at her taking a hold of Ruby's Knife in case. "I told you not to fall in love with an Angel," she glared a little pissed off for some reason. "Lilith?" Sam questioned, the whole Gabriel and Angel ordeal made them all forget about Lilith who apparent was following Sam. "Wow, that the first correct thing you've said all months," She flashed an evil grin before sighing.

     She walked up to Sam and ran a hand down his cheek. "That daggers not going to work honey, I'm much too powerful for you, so you should just sit and listen to me," She pushed herself back and did a little spin in her stolen vessel, slowly sitting down on Sam's bed again. "But as I was saying, that's the first correct thing you've said all month, poor little human Gabriel," she laughed maniacally. Sam stood still confused. The demon reached her hand down underneath Sam's bed and pulled out a hex bag. "Whoops," she winked as Sam's eyes widened. "Yeah, did I not mention, Crowley's mother was a witch,"

     Before Sam could even react he was pushed against the wall when Lilith extended her hand. "I'm not going to kill you Sammy dear, we still need you," She smiled crossing her legs. Sam struggled to try and move.

     "Son of a bitch!" Was all Sam was able to get out, though still, he was in a fit of extreme rage. "Daughter, of a Bitch, Is the correct term" she corrected running a hand through her hair with a mischievous smirk. Sam who glared at her with anger in his eyes. "I understand why you're angry, I took the one and only friend you had, toyed with your emotions then got him "killed," but he was an angel, and Sammy, you can't hang out with angels you're not your brother, there's a lineage starting and you're too of the family tree," She began to explain, her tone carefree but serious.

     Sam tried to speak but she closed her hand to prevent him from doing so. "Look here, I need to bare your firstborn child, That child with my care will grow up to be Lucifer's vessel," her face slid into a grin of insanity. Sam's eyes went wide as he struggled to pull away. "It's not a choice Sammy, we will conceive a child, no matter... How. Long. It. Takes," he hand slid along then down Sam's chest. The Hunter struggled to pull free but it was impossible for him to pull free from the demon.

     "Sam!" A familiar voice shouted as the golden-haired trickster bursted into the room. He's eyes resonated a bright gold with Sam as the Hunter was released from the wall. In a split reaction, Sam threw his arm out slashing Lilith with Ruby's Blade, causing her to shout in pain as she was forced to step back. In quick succession, she pushed each body back and stepped away before her head flicked up and black smog dispersed from her mouth and flew away.

     The ruined vessel fell to the floor there was no way she was alive.

     Gabriel came up to help Sam back onto his feet. Sam took his hand and stood up. Blood dripped from the blade, he stared at Gabriel full of unanswered emotions. "You okay?" He asked. Sam nodded and flashed a small smile to not worry the Archangel "Good, what did she want from you?" He asked without a clue. Sam pulled back his hair so it wasn't on his face and shrugged. "My brother and I have killed a lot of demons, so... We're not very well liked," he made up, he didn't know whether that was a good idea or not, but it was too late he was going to have to go with it.

  
      "I see, makes sense," Gabriel stood seemingly unsure of where to continue from there. He sighed and turned on his heels to Sam, "Castiel and I are different from other angels if you ever meet another one you will soon learn they lack a distinct trait... Free Will," Gabriel explained suddenly, he continued speaking while Sam just nodded to his previous statement. "For me that's normal, I'm an archangel emotions we're built into me, but for Castiel, he was meant to fight, to be a warrior, whatever his connection to Dean is, I hope it stays that way, The Seven Deadly Sins and Virtues, they're not meant to be felt by angels but for some reason my little brother can," Gabriel finished explaining as he leant himself against the wall. Sam crossed his arms and took in what was said.

     "Okay, what I'm wondering is why not just tell Dean he was an angel then?  They hunt together, surely that's a bonus, not like Dean would've cared," Sam questioned curiously. The young under adjusted his shirt and pants into a more comfortable position after being thrown to a wall. "Well, probably to protect himself, angels aren't allowed to have relationships, it's dangerous to try and you can be executed for doing so," Gabriel explained, this made Sam uncomfortable, he shrank as he stepped back feeling like shit. Gabriel loved him, he risked his life after already being in trouble. And yet Sam said what he did, though now he knew that wasn't his fault, and even if it took years, he was going to kill Lilith with his own hands. Sam clenched his fist and nodded silently.

      "You must have been important if I was to have fallen in love with you at one point," Gabriel stated, Sam blushed slightly and stayed silent biting his lip slightly. "You know, the reason angels aren't allowed to fall in love is that of the reversing effect of memory wipes," Gabriel winked as he stepped closer to Sam. His face became an impossible red as the shorter boy rested a hand over Sam's heart. "Just a Kiss should do it," he smirked mischievously. "Really?" Sam asked as he eyes softened. "Hm," Gabriel hopped on the tip of his toes, wrapping his hands around Sam.

     "That was a lie," Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear. "I just wanted to see if I was true, which it clearly is," he smirked as he fell back down to the soles of his feet. Sam narrowed his eyes and glared at the smaller boy. "You were nicer before, that was a nasty trick," Sam mumbled turning away from the Arcangel.

     "I do have a feeling, I'll remember soon though, Just gotta go speak to father," Gabriel snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, he too was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to end it here :p 
> 
> Okay Bye
> 
> Lunainuyasha


	7. Act 2 Ch 7 | Anger, Memories & Forgiveness

Sam pulled out a large box from under his bed, the box was coloured in Orange and Black, with images of Chocolate bars littering the surface. Sam sighed as he pushed the box back under the bed. "I guess I won't be needing that anymore," he stared at the side of the box and his heart dropped as if the memory of a dead man had come back to him. In a way it did, the Gabriel that Sam knew was gone and was replaced by an Archangel that shared the same body.

     "Fuck!" Sam shouted kicking the box under her bed so he couldn't see it. He stomped off slamming the door behind him as he made his way to the washroom, slamming that door too. "Hey!! Shut up over there," some guys shouted from the other side of the wall. He ignored it and ran the water to was the anger out of him. Samuel looked at himself in the mirror as water dripped down his face and into the sink. He turned the tap, turning the water off.

     Sam picked up his phone to one message, a group chat that was long dead from his first year at Stanford. It read; "Meeting up, let's make it a fun time," Brady had put in the group chat, soon one by one everyone started answering, most of them decide where to go, eventually something was decided and Sam was interested. Sam had quit drinking when he came to Stanford, he was worried about what it did to him, but tonight he felt like doing whatever the fuck he wanted. "I'm in," Sam responded closing the washroom door behind him as he exited the washroom and moved himself to the kitchen. He looked at the fridge and narrowed his eyes before grabbing a garbage bag.

     The hunter opened the fridge and began to throw all the sweets that were left in the fridge out. "He's never coming back," Sam began to speak. The bag quickly filling up to the brink. He's an angel and a demon want to conceive a child with him to start some demon lineage. "It's over Sam, stop thinking about it, you can't fall in love with an angel, no matter how much you really did love the son of a bitch, even if it took him almost d-dying to realise it, even if the Gabriel you knew never got to hear it..." Sam paused as he stared at the bag of sweets. The bag quickly became a mess a colourful mixture of desserts.

     He rolled his eyes and looked at his reflection in the fridge and smirked.  "I need to lose three pounds," A voice laughed as the door slammed open

**[=]**

      Gabriel nervously knocked on a door, we stood in the outer doorway of a two-story house,  the house had a single tree on the lawn and was placed on the street just like any other house. Gabriel came here to visit a certain angel who he had not seen in thousands of years, she was a troublemaker and considered a dangerous fallen angel, one that was ney impossible to kill even for a god, she was one of his biggest mistakes.

     The door slowly swung open revealing a woman with long black hair parts of it covering her right eye, she wore a school uniform from a local high school. "Gabriel," her face shaped into a sly smile. She purposefully pulled her hair back as if readjusting it to show her right eye. The shape of a Roman Clock in a golden yellow shined in her eye. She closed the door behind her so the two could talk without any unexpected interruptions.

    "You should hurry up Gabriel, Daddy is taking me and my friend's shopping," her smirk didn't fade a bit, Gabriel felt uncomfortable but sighed and nodded. "I need your help, God took some memories from me, I want them back," he explained as the angel nodded and put a hand over her eye. "Yeah, I can do that... But you'll have to return the time I use, how about... A storm, in two days, tornado," she asked though it was more of a demand.

     "Deal," Gabriel put his hands in his pockets. "Dalet, Yud," She spoke a musket and pistol appearing in her hands and a clock behind her. She pointed the pistol to 4 and the musket to 10 as her grace-filled the guns, she then pointed it at Gabriel and shot, the bullet dissolved as it reached its forehead. In an instant every forgotten memory was returned to him, to his surprise there was no pain or a headache, not like movies and books write it out to be, though he wasn't human so who knows.

     "Thanks, Zafkiel," he felt a small pain in his chest, he had to get back to Sam. "Gabriel," she sang with a devious smirk. Her hand reached for his cheek and rested carefully on him. "If I don't get my time back, I hope you know I can take it from you... Or maybe that Sammy you fell in love with," Her tone and her expression pissed Gabriel off, not to mention that threat, but she did help, so she was off, for now. "Don't. Threaten Sam again," he glared before walking away.

**[=]**

     "I'm pretty upset you watched Mean Girls without me Sammich, That IS my favourite movie," it was Gabriel his tone was familiar to Sam he couldn't help but smile a little bit. "You got your memories back," though it might not change things, Sam was happy, he could finally give a real apology. "You don't seem very happy... I'm... Sorry, I bother you so much, I'm such a pain in the ass," He sighed scratching his head. Sam crossed his arms and glared at the returned angel.

     "You don't get to apologise, that is my job right now, you've done nothing but be a great friend and I fucked it up... I'm sorry Gabriel," Sam's head dropped before the apologie but he made sure to face Gabriel at his' I'm sorry'.

     Gabriel grinned and put his hands behind his head, "Like a car was going to kill an Archangel Sammich, it'll take a lot more than that, though it woulda been nice to know you were a Hunter, we could've avoided all this," Gabriel chuckled Sam took a step closer a chuckled with him. "What was I supposed to say? "Hey, I hunt Ghosts and Vampires by the way," yeah that would've seemed perfectly normal," Sam rolled his eyes.

     "Soo..." Gabriel Scratched his head looking slightly up at Sam with a nervous look. "Um, when I was in the hospital, and the flowers and stuff, and what you would say before leaving the room," Gabriel sputtered out as Sam blushed a bright red, his face a rosy pink as he smiled slightly. "I-I um... I love you?" Sam asked as Gabriel nodded. "Can angels love?" Sam asked nervously placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel smiled and placed his hand over Sam's. "I can, Castiel can... But we're broken," Gabriel admitted to Sam who chuckled.

     "Clearly," He teased stepping into a hug wrapping his hands around the smaller one's torso, pulling Gabriel into a hug. "That's Rude," Gabriel said.

     Gabriel held on to Sam tightly not wanting to let the taller Hunter go. "I love you, Sammy,"

     "I love you, Gabriel," Sam replied

 


End file.
